Puran Puran no Mi/Techniques
'Overview' Due to the extremely unpredictable behaviour of the current user, Yuri, the fruit has been shown to have an extremely wide variety of usage which can even rival that of Monkey D. Luffy. Depends on the nature of the said plants she grows, her attacks can range from deadly to simply annoying. Whether it be growing extreme size trees to go up to higher platform or growing tiny watermelons just for the sake of it, the usage of this fruit are all depends on the user's creativity. Despite having been using it since she was small, Yuri stated that she somehow cannot awake the power or that she doesn't know if it's already awakened or not. Luffy commented that with the abilities to grow plants from almost everywhere, he believes that it's already awakened. "That woman... And people would still call me the Devil Child. Devil?! You see her on the move and I swear I'm an angel to the World Government. She's... I don't know... Satan Mother-in-law..." -Nico Robin describe Yuri's power. 'Techniques' Garden ''' : Yuri's signature move. She first turning all of her fingers into plants and injected them into the ground. Within minutes the entire area will quickly becoming a vast forrest than go as wide as 3 kilometers in diameter thus trapping everything inside. Anything within the '''Garden are easily detected by Yuri. Enemies trapped inside the Garden '''are always at risk of being pulled or ripped apart by tentacle-liked plants, being impaled by sudden growth of tree branches or tree suddenly collapsed onto them. The only way to escape the '''Garden '''is to directly attack all kind of vegetation within it as it hurts the user therefore making the '''Garden '''lose consciousness and stop attacking. However, this is easily countered by Yuri's improved version of '''Garden, *'Busoshoku: Koka - Steel Garden ': Improved version of Garden. '''All kind of plants and vegetation grown by Yuri are all coated in '''Busoshoku: Koka '''thus making it much more durable against all kind of attacks. Also, attacks from trees said above are also much more dangerous. '''Cactaceae: Yuri either grows a cactus of various size to block paths or turns her arm into a cactus and use it like an improvised mace. The haki enhanced version is called Steel Cactaceae. Rose Garden: A small size variant of her signature Garden. Instead of growing giant trees to cover the entire landscape, this technique simply cover the land with a field of rose. The technique is simply to create a field of beautiful roses and seems to be completely harmless. *'Rose Garden: Crimson Hell': The combat version of the normal Rose Garden. '''Roses raised from the ground are extremely large and has extremely sharp prickles that can easily pierce through heavy armors like butter. Aside from the oversized roses, '''Haribarisō (針々草) needle grass) also rises up. This means that they can easily pierce anyone that step onto it. However, due to the rising speed and the abnormal size of it, most of the time the grass will impaled through anyone who is unlucky enough to be in the way of this techniqe. This technique mimic level 1 of Impel Down: Crimson Hell hence the name of it. Venus Trap: Yuri grows a Venus Trap in various sizes capable of devouring something as small as a fly to as large as Buster Call ship. The haki enhanced version is called simply Steel Trap. *'Venus Garden: Wild Beast Hell: '''Instead of growing just one Venus Trap, Yuri summons an entire forrest with these plants with monstrous size. Due to the size of the Venus Traps, they look more like angry giant animals rather than simply plants. This technique mimic level 2 of Impel Down: Wild Beast Hell hence the name of it. '''Nepenthes Trap': Yuri grows a Nepenthes (a.k.a the carnivorous tropical pitcher) in various sizes capable of trapping something as small as a fly to as large as a Buster Call ship. While the Venus Trap 'technique allows the user to has the plant devour everything in its way, the '''Nepenthes Trap '''simply trap the victims inside the plant and they are kept alive as long as the user wants them to be. *'Nepenthes Garden: Starvation Hell: Yuri grows a huge forrest of Nepenthes and trapping everything in its mouth. The technique can go so wide that it's capable of swallowing an entire city. Anything trapped inside its mouth will slowly die of starvation or dehydration. This technique mimic level 3 of Impel Down: Starvation Hell hence the name of it. *'Nepenthes Fortress': the Haki enhanced version of Nepenthes Trap. 'This technique allows Yuri to trap the victim inside the plant with a much tougher structure to prevent them from escaping. This technique is also shown to be used on allies so that it can protect them from incomming attacks. However, there are times that Yuri would still call the move '''Nepenthes Fortress '''even without haki enhanced to protect allies. *'Nepenthes Gluttony: The plant begins to fill itself with highly concentrated acid that are capable of dissolving everything that are unlucky enough to still be in its "mouth". This technique can even dissolve Logia-type Devil Fruit user if it's coated with Busoshoku: Koka. 'However it doesn't seem to be able to dissolve Seastone. *'Nepenthes Lust: A simply lewd and pervert version of the Nepenthes Gluttony. 'The acid will simply dissolve the victim's clothing leaving them naked inside the plant. The inside of the pitcher will begin grow tentacle-like plants and tendrils that are used to violate the victims trapped inside of the plant. This technique is used for humiliation, interrogation or to fulfil the user's lust as they are able to feel what the tendrils feel. (Yes, the user can also come if they use this technique. After the climax of the user, the technique will become weaker which means that the only way to escape this move is to simply outlast the user's lust.) *'Nepenthes Greed: A devastating move capable of copying whatever Devil Fruit that the victim trapped inside the plant is using. However, the power of the fruit copied by Yuri is only a weaker version of the real Devil Fruit's true abilites. If the Yuri copies a Paramecia-type power, its range of usage is only half of what the real user is capable of. If the Paramecia user escape from Nepenthes, she will lose that Paramecia power completely until that user is captured again. If Yuri copies a Logia-type user, she can only use the elemental power of that said Devil Fruit and she cannot turn herself into that said element to become intangible like a true Logia user. Even after the Logia user escape from the Nepenthes, Yuri will still be able to use that elemental power to some extent. However, if Yuri use any elemental power that would normally harmful to a human body then it would damage her. For example, if Yuri uses the power of Mera Mera no Mi, she will burn herself as she can only control it and not immune to it. Yuri will only be able to use that elemental power without harming herself if that Logia user of that said element is still trapped inside her Nepenthes. If Yuri copies a Zoan-type user, she cannot turn herself into the species that the Zoan user is capable of transforming into. However, what she can do is "grow" them from the soil and create a lot of copies of that species to form an army of them. The species grown by the user still retain a plant-like structure (having a woody body, having tree braches and leaves sticking out) and they can be used as a mobile growing environment. Species that are copied by this technique allows Yuri to grow them like plants later and thus doesn't require her to trap a Zoan user all the time just to grow that species. One side note is that the species grown by Yuri are very fragile and can be easily destroyed with a hard hitting move. The more species grown, the overall toughness of them will be decreased dramtically. Overall this sounds like a formidable technique but requires a lot of concentration. By using Nepenthes Greed, 'Yuri may be able to turn her plant power into something completely different but she lacks the mastery of the copied power thus making it more of a liability than a boost. *'Nepenthes Sloth: The pitcher will release a stream of gas that capable of knocking out anyone who is trapped inside of it. Anyone who got hit by this technique cannot be woken up unless they are fed with salt or sea water. Seaston is also an option but dear god for anybody who can swallow that. *'Nepenthes Wrath': The pitcher will spit out anyone or anything that got trapped in it at a tremendous speed. This basically turn the plant into a living cannon that swallow and spit everything that it get its "mouth" to. *'Nepenthes Envy': The pitcher will begin to shrink until it can barely fit the size of the victim(s) it trapped beforehand. After that, Yuri will "consume" the pitcher by growing tendrils out of her abdomen and dragging the shrunken pitcher to her. After that, her bodies will turn into a plant-like state (with woody body. tree branches growing out...) for a moment. Then her entire body will distort until she no longer looks like her normal self. After the consumption is completed, Yuri will be able to turn herself into the victim she consumed earlier. She will have the exact same appearance, voice and clothing that the victim had before she consume them. The victims she consumed will be spat back out through her back. The process of the victims getting spat out was so disgusting that anybody who is unlucky enough to see it never wants to ever think about it again let alone see it for another time. The consumed victims are luckily not dead but they will be in shocked state are they are damaged mentally. This ability can only copy the victims' appearance and not their abilities. After consumption, Yuri can turns herself into any of the victims she has consumed whenever she wants to and she doesn't have to repeat the process again. *'Nepenthes Pride': The fatal version of Nepenthes Envy. After consumption, Yuri will gain all the knowledge and abilities that the victim had before being consumed. Victims being consumed by this method will die. The bodies of the victims that got spat out will almost be unrecognizable as they are heavily dissolved and very gory. This technique only allows Yuri to gain the user's own abilities and not their Devil Fruit power if they have one. Tendrils Release Devastation: '''Yuri bends her body so that her back face upward toward the sky. Then her back will suddenly start growing out a tremendous amount tendrils that is capable of attacking anything from land to air This technique is shown to be capable of easly destroying a buster call ship when she use it while inside of its cabinet. This technique can also be seen launching from her arms and legs however its area of effects doesn't seem to be as wide as when launching from her back. This is the reason why Yuri prefers to wear backless outfits so that it doesn't get into the way of this technique. Any normal outfit would simply be ripped apart by this technique. '''Bambusoideae Release Devastation: Similar to Tendrils Release Devastation, 'instead of launching tendrils, Yuri launches a large amount of bamboo trees from her back. This technique is like a shorter range version of the previous mentioned technique but since bamboo trees are a lot tougher than tendrils, this technique is more ideal for dealing with tough materials or opponents. *'Bambusoideae Release Hwacha: '''After growing out bamboo trees from her back, Yuri is capable of launching them out of her back at tremendous speed, impaling everything standing in its flight path. (A ''hwacha'' or ''hwach'a'' (화차; 火車) (fire cart) was a multiple arrows launcher developed by Korea based on ancient Han Dynasty technological innovations, and first deployed in the defence of the Korean peninsula against Japanese invasion in the 1590s. It had the ability to fire up to 200 fire arrow rocket, at one time) *'''Bambusoideae Release Katyusha: the artillery and haki enhanced version of Bambusoideae Release Hwacha. '''By focusing more energy into the technique, Yuri is able to launch the bamboo trees coated with '''Busoshoku: Koka to a devastating effect. This technique requires more time to set up but is a lot more powerful and devastating as the user can launch the attack much further than the reach of the opponents. Yuri can also be seen setting all of the bamboo trees on fire allowing them to set things they got launched to into a blazing flame. Yuri comments that using this technique makes her feel like taking the biggest dump of her life. (The Katyusha (Катю́ша) is a multiple rocket launcher built and fielded by the Soviet Union during WW2) Tendrils Grinder: '''Yuri release a large amount of tendrils from her arms to wrap it around her opponent. The tendrils will then squeeze its victim until they explode due to pressure. '''Nelumbo Nucifera: Yuri will grow a lotus of various size on the surface of any form of water pool. This technique is usually used when Yuri needs to save herself or anyone else who is falling into the water. Photosynthesis: Oxygen Release: Yuri enhances the Photosynthesis process during day time so that it can absorb Carbon Dioxide a lot faster while also releasing more Oxygen as a result. This technique is usually used by Yuri to clear the polluted air. Photosynthesis: Carbon Dioxide Release: 'Yuri enhances the Photosynthesis process during night time so that it can absorb Oxygen a lot faster while also releasing more Carbon Dioxide as a result. This technique can be used to assassinate someone in a closed room with little windows. By absorbing on Oxygen inside the room, the victims will slowly suffocate to death. A ' Mera Mera no Mi '''user will also had their power weaken due to lack of oxygen when standing near any plants that got their Photosynthesis process enhanced during night time. '''Pisum Sativum Gatling: '''Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Yuri begins to shoot out haki enhanced peas. These peas are just as powerful as any firearms so this technique is great for crowd control. Yuri can also be seen summoning plants with a cannon-like pitcher shoot out much larger peas. After time skip Yuri simply calls this move '''P.S.G.